kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Ishikiri
|Manga Debut = Chapter 1 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 |Class = 2-A |School = Maijima Private High School}} is a fellow track and field member of Ayumi and Miyako. She has not had much appearance after the first chapter. Personality Izumi is just like any regular track & field girl, teasing her friend Ayumi, but also caring for her when she's hurt. Abilities Being part of the track team, Izumi is a competent runner. Appearance Izumi has very short hair and due to her brief appearance, it is unknown what is Izumi's general dress-code. She is shown to wear her school gym clothes for her curriculum. She is usually seen wearing a short-scarf around her neck. Character History Track Girl Arc The first time Izumi appears, she is along side Ayumi and Terada, getting ready to start track. From that day on, she continues to tag along with the two while Keima shows his "affection" to Ayumi. Izumi teases Ayumi about this a few times. But when Ayumi gets injured, Izumi suspects that something was wrong with the hurdles. After this, Izumi disappears from the main story line. Ayumi 4-koma Izumi appears again in Ayumi's 4-koma. In the second 4-koma, after Ayumi complains on why she can't wear spikes indoor, Izumi proposes that Ayumi doesn't run at all. In the third 4-koma, Izumi starts to tease Ayumi that she is a trend-setter, for runners started tying their hair regularly when running. But after that, she sees that Ayumi has also "trend-setted" the idea of 'faking an injury before a track meet'. In the last 4-koma, Izumi is the first to ask why Ayumi had stopped calling Keima "Otamegane". Along with Miyako, Izumi pushes Ayumi to try calling out to Keima. After Ayumi attempts to call Keima "Otamega", though it fails and becomes "Otamegi", Miyako and Izumi are suspicious of this mixed name calling (Otamegi replaces the last part '-ga' with the last part of Keima name, "Katsuragi", to create 'Otamegi'). Relationships Ayumi Takahara & Miyako Terada Izumi is good friends with the both of them, especially Ayumi. Even so, she does not appear else than the first chapter and the Ayumi 4-koma. Keima Katsuragi Just like any other student, Izumi sees Keima as "otamegane". Trivia *Her name is derived from (石切駅, Ishikiri-eki). *Rumors propose that Chihiro Kosaka is the "new and refined version" of Izumi. There are doubts though as there are lots of differences between the characters, even though some parts of them are similar, such as their similar eye-shape and friendly relationship with Ayumi. **Whether or not the anime took advantage of their differences and had Chihiro appear early on to establish that they are completely different characters is up for discussion. *She only appears in the first chapter, the first omake compilation and Ayumi's 4-koma. It is unknown whether or not she will be reintroduced. *In the omake, it is stated that Miyako is in the same grade as Keima and Ayumi, but does not say the same for Izumi. This is later revealed in the anime as she is also part of class 2-A. Quotes *''(To Ayumi while Keima wasn't present) "Aww, Ayumi you're all lonely and sad."'' (Chapter 1 , p 45) *''(To Ayumi) "Hey Ayumi, did something happen between you and Otamega?"'' (Omake - Ayumi After 4) Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima